Kissing school?
by Lacey-chi
Summary: Lucy transferred into a new school, she didn't know it included kissing...Nalu! Other Pairings along the way. Rewritten


**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Hey Guys! I promised I rewrite this Story!**  
**I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

**Please Vote in my poll and Review,follow or Favourite! **  
**Thanks 3**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey Natsu, I heard there was a new student." A white haired maiden said.

"Yeah, I don't really care about girls, I only care about you." Natsu winked at Lissana and hugged her.

She blushed and spoke, "Natsu, think about other girls not me!"

"Babe, I only think about you, your always on my mind," he kissed Lissana on the cheek and let her go .

"Mou, N-," Lissana was cut of by the bell.

"Ugh, bye Lis!" Natsu gave Lissana a quick peck on the lips and grinned.

"See you later Natsu." Lissana smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

"Lets hope the new student doesn't try to steal my sweet honey cakes boyfriend." She groan, Lissana hated boyfriend stealers and annoying bi**** and sl**** ones too.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lucy's POV

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hmm another school?" I signed.

"I'll miss my Stingy bee and Rogue." I mumbled to myself than the limo stopped moving and then Capricorn opened the black limo's door for me.

"Bha, Lucy-san we're here." Capricorn said.

"Capricorn, don't call me Lucy-san, call me Lucy, got it L-U-C-Y Lucy, got it?" Lucy signed.

"Why do you want me to call you that, Lucy-s." He stumbled with his words.

"Because we are friends, aren't we?" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you Lucy and you better get to school now." Capricorn instucted.

"Hai mum." Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed her pink school bag.

She pulled it over her shoulders and wave goodbye to Capricorn. Lucy then walked to a golden gate.

"Wow, Kon'nani ōkiku!" Lucy muttered entering the huge golden gates.

"I hope there aren't any snobby and act innocent type while I am here." Lucy hated those types of people.

She continue walking, searching for the head masters room until she crashed into a door, she thought it was a door.

"Owie." She whined rubbing her sore butt.

"Sorry Miss, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" A white-pinkish haired maiden asked.

"Thanks Mis-." When Lucy opened her eyes to see who it was.

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" Lucy sqealed.

Mirajane chuckled, "You can call me Mira and I'll tell Master your herem, also I've never know I was _that_ famous."

"Am I dreaming." Lucy mumbled.

"Certainly not." Mirajane sweetly smiled.

"Thanks Mira-chan, I'll be entering the head masters room now." Lucy blushed and pushed the giant doors opened.

"Eh, Lucy Heartfilia, ha?" Mirajane smiled with a mischievous smile.

"Match making time." Mira laughed and skipped away happily.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

""Hi Miss!" exclaimed the Midget standing on the table.

"Hi...!" Lucy exclaimed unsure of what to say.

"You must be the transfer student, Lucy Heartfillia." he eyed or should I say checked out Lucy and pointed out "You've got a nice body!"

He pointed to her boobs and bust.

Lucy blushed a bit and griped her hands into a ball, shaking uncontrollibly.

"Excuse me Mr...but... LUCY KICK!"

He flew on to the wall and made a 'oof' sound.

Lucy smiled at her-self seeing how she became much stronger with her 'Lucy kicks' and said "Yes my name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"But how do you know my name Mr Midget?"

"My names not Mr Midget." The midget groaned.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized, feeling guilty that he was hurt.

I'm Mr Makarov Dreyar." he made a 'OK' hand signal to Lucy.

"Call me gramps instead of Mr Makarov or Mr Dreyar." he said.

Lucy nodded, apologising several times.

"Anyways, Lucy, here's your scedule." Master handed Lucy a piece of paper.  
"You'll get your books soon." Master hopped of the table and went somewhere else.

"Hmmm." Lucy looked at her scedule.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**School year starts: April**_

_**1st semester 4/7 to 7/20 **_

_**Summer Vacation 7/21 to 8/31 **_

_**2nd semester 9/1 to 12/25 **_

_**Winter Vacation 12/26 to 1/7 **_

_**3rd semesgter 1/8 to 3/25 **_

_**Spring Vaction 3/26 to 4/6 **_

_**Classes: from 8:30a.m. to 3:00 p.m. Monday to Friday. **_

_**One class : 50 minutes**_

_**1st Class: Reading Room D**_

_**2nd: Languages/Culturl Room/Japanese Room G**_

_**3rd: Writing Room N**_

_**4th: Music Room A**_

_**Lunch Break: 55 Minutes **_

_**5th: Math Room B**_

_**6th: Science Room M**_

_**7th: Art/Craft Room R**_  
_**8th: Social studies Room V**_

_**Recess: 45 Minutes**_

_**9th: PE: GYM**_

_**10th: Home econicmics Room C**_

_**11: Special Subject: Room L**_

_**Finished School**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Eh, what alot of stuff and whats the special subject?" Lucy mumbled out loud.

"The special subject is a special/different subject we do every year." A bluenette popped out of now where.

"Kya!" Lucy jumped backwards.

"Oops, I am sorry I scared you, Mira-chan told me to get you." The bluenette holded her hand out and Lucy grabbed it.

"Anyways, my names Levy Mcgarden and I presume your the new student?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah, I am the new student, my names Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy smiled back.

"Can I call you Lu-chan?" Levy puppy dog eyed Lucy.

"Sure and can I call you Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, I know were going to be the best of friends, Lu-chan." Levy smiled brightly,

"Levy do you like books?"

"OMG, do you?"  
And they continue on talking about books and other girl things.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Once they finally reached class.

Levy went inside the classroom and told Lucy to wait outside until the teacher says "Come in" or something relevant to that.

"We have a new student to day, may you please come in." The voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Lucy nervously grabbed the handle of the door and slided it opened.

She stepped into the classroom taking baby steps in.

When the class saw her dreamy faces were on their faces.

"Now Miss, could you please introduce yourself?" The female teacher smiled.

"Um, well my names Lucy Heartfilia and ummm Hi?" Lucy smiled nervously.

The class flew down anime style.  
"Is that all?!" The class yelled.

"Yeah?" Lucy scratched her back.  
"Class do you have any questions for Lucy? and by the way Lucy my names Mrs Conell or Mrs Bisca you can call me ethier one." Bisca sensei winked and turned to the class.

"Lucy choose a person to asked a question." Bisca sensei instructed.

"Um...you with the um orange hair." She pointed a guy with blue glasses but when she looked closer she reconiged him.

"LOKE!?" Lucy yelled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Y-yes?" He asked with a face saying please don't tell anyone.

"Um, What's your question." She smiled and pretended that never happened.

The class sweat dropped.

"Well gorgeous, I would like to know if you have a current boyfriend?" He winked.

The boys leaned in and the girls tried to not lean in.

"Well I don't have current boyfriends now." Lucy smiled.

The boys cheered and raised their hands up.

"Okay, no more questions." Bisca sensei yelled.

"Hai." The boys mumbled and raised their hands down.

"Lucy, you can sit next to Levy Mcgarden and Lissana Strauss, thats Levy and oh, it looks like Lissana Strauss isn't here yet." Bisca sensei said while pointing to Levy and Lissana's empty desk.

"Okay." Lucy smiled and wallked to her desk.  
**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hours past and Lucy moved her way to their next subject, well to be exact 'The Special Subject.'

Lucy had met lots of friends like Mirajane, Levy, Erza, Cana, Bisca-sensei, Evergreen, Juvia and more friends.

"Eh, I wonder what the subject is this time." Levy wandered out loud.

"What was the special subject last year?" Lucy curiously asked.

"Well, the special subject last year was humping each other, NOT the special subject last year was karate our teacher was Elfman Strauss." Levy laughed at Lucy's face when she mentioned 'Humping'

"God, you almost made me had a hard attack." Lucy breathed in.

"The Special subject thing started last year, it was organised by the Strauss family." Levy explained.

"Eh, Mira and her family?" Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, now lets move." Levy grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to room L.

The subject class had started now and the students were excited and nervous of what the subject was going to be about.

"Levy-chan, where's Mira?" Lucy asked but then the door slammed open.

A white haired beauty entered the room smiling hapily.

"Hey class, as you all know, I am Mirajane Strauss and I will be teaching your special subject this year." Mira replied happily.

"MIRA!" The whole class shouted.

"Stop screaming class and the new subject this year is match making or to more accurate LOVE!" Mirajane had love hearts in her eyes.

"Why are you teaching us?!" The class yelled crazily, some students were about to faint when Mira said Love.

"Because Gramps let me do it, do you not want me to do it?" Mira asked sniffing.

"N-No we want you to do it!" The class yelled.

"Okay, now lets get started with the roll!" Mirajane took the roll and putted on her so called 'sexy' glasses and crossed her legs over the other.

The class them looked at Mirajane's outfit.

The boys drooled when they saw Mira's outfit and the girls huffed in jealousy.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Mira called out looking for the guy.

"HERE!" A pink haired guy slammed open the door and is that lipstick on his cheek? Oh well.

Mira ticked Natsu's name of and gave him a slip for detention next week for being late.

"Is that you Mira?" The so called guy name Natsu spoke, squinting his eyes.

"Oh, hey natsu, i'm teaching you for your special subject, now sit!" Mira glared at Natsu.

"Now class, the things we do in this 'Love' or 'Matching Making' subject _you_ guys show me what you know about love and then show me what you have told me like making out etc and I get to choose who you do it with." Mira exclaimed happily.

The colours from everyones face drained.  
"But what if were couples?" A couple yelled.

"You get to be split up or maybe together?" Mirajane amusingly smiled.

"Oh and we also learn about How to make your partner enjoy themself, How to use toungue/French kisses, making out and maybe doing the naughty thing." Mira smiled evilly with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh and the builders also built make-out rooms and the naughty room If you wanted to go that far!" Mira smiled.

"WTF IS THIS?!" a boy shouted.

"Calm down!" Mira said murderously.

He sat back down shaking in fear.

"OK now I'll match someone up with you!" Mira happily smiled.

"S-Scary Mira." Lucy shuttered.

"Levy!"said Mira.

"Hai!"said Levy.

"Your with Gajeel!" said Mira.

"WHAT!" squeak Levy.

Mira did her murderous glare on Levy and Levy surrendered in fear.

"IF YOU DON"T MAKE-OUT YOU WILL HAVE A WEEK OF DETENTION!" Mira shouted.

"Oh and also you'll be in hospital!" Mira replied innocently scaring everybody except for Erza who nodded in appoval blushing a bit, while looking at a certain hair fishie.

"Hai" the class yelled cowarwing in fear.

"Erza and Jellal." Mira shouted.

"Eek!" Erza fainted and had a nose bleed.

"Jellal, can you take Erza to the nurse?" Mira asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sure." Jellal said and picked up Erza, bridle style.

Once Mira match people up one bu one.

The only one's left were Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu!" said Mira.

"Hai!" he saluted.

"Your with Lucy!" she siad.

"HAI!" Natsu said again.

"I want to be with Lissana, not this blonde chick." He muttered while looking at Laxus and Lissana and then to Lucy.

He walked up to Lucy and introduce him-self "Hi, my names Natsu Dragneel weirdo!" he smiled goofly.

"My Names Lucy, pinkie." She glared at him suspiciously.

She then smiled at him back and got up and sat where he was sitting.

"Ok class, when I say go you have to start making out okay?"

The glass nodded some blushed a bit and some blushed feriously.

"Okay...1...2."

"Lucy sit on my lap." Natsu insisted.

"Oh find Pinky!" said Lucy while sitting on Natsu's lap.

Lucy sat on Natsu's lap and got into a kissing position.

"3... GO!"

Then the whole class started making out

Natsu and Lucy blushed a bit and kissed on the lips roughly.

Lucy thought "If I can make Mira enjoy this I'll asked her to make me a Vanilia smoothie and skip a week of this nonsense, but I have to do it the sexy way." She smirked in victory.

So Lucy grabbed Natsu hair and played with it.

She notice his hair was pink.

She chuckled a bit and contiune playing with his hair.

Natsu decided to kiss her on the neck so he kissed Lucy's neck hearing her moan and giving her a hickey.

Mira watched every single one of us excitedly, taking pictures of each and every one of us, probably going to black mail us.

"Oh and the bestest, hottest and sexiest making out couples get's a prize!" she exclaimed.

After the make-out session she chose the three best make-out partners.

Third was Levy and Gajeel.

She awarded Gajeel with a giant huge piece of metal and gave Levy ten romance/humor/fantasy/adventure books.

In second place was Erza and Jellal.

She awarded Erza five really cool, not to mention 'real' swords and gave Jellal some-thing that made him blush, probably a picture of Erza in something showing skin.

In first place was me and Natsu.

Wait let me rephrase that Me and Natsu?!"

Let me correct that "NATSU AND I!?"

She smiled devilishly and awarded Natsu something I don't really care and she awarded me a gold trophy and a coupon of clothes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After the 'special class' they went home.

I decided to explore the school a bit.

I saw a 'make-out' room and other sexuallity thingys room, digusting.

"God why didn't they put this in the school application?"

"Oh I get it now, they don't want children to find out the special subject, or else not many children would want to come to this school."

"Hmm, maybe I'll tell my parents about this but I am getting a feeling that I shouldn't"

I then walked to the school's gates and heard moanings.

Must be some-one kissing.

I then saw/heard that the moaning sound coming from the 'sex/naughty' room!"

"WHY THE FUCK DO THEY FO IT HERE!" I scream inside my head.

I wondered who was doing it.

So I decided to see who It was.

I tried to stop my body but I couldn't.

I peak through the door "Why couldn't they close the door?" and saw 'Ew' Pinkie and that Lissana girl doing the naughty think aka sex.

"Ew, who knew he was a guy that lusts for sex."

"I'm currently thinking about sex and it makes me horny..."

Then I heard Natsu's voice "Lissana do you want me to do it?"

"Yes Natsu!"

"I love you so much!"

"And I want you to be mine, forever!"

"Ok Lissana."

I felt hot on my cheeks so I ran away out of the school gates and ran back home.

"Why the fuck did I look and I am so going to punched that asshole for cheating om his girlfriend, oh wait...she cheated on him as well."

Stupid

Stupid Me.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter Ends.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and isn't this story better and longer Chpater?**  
**Hehehe Anyways please vote in my poll and please Review, follow and Fav and thanks for the ideas and help 3**

**Love you Guys 3**

**Until Next Chapter**

**-Lacey-**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


End file.
